Where in Shibuya is Dr Pin?
by Little Blossom
Summary: Joshua/Neku Joshua/Sho -crack- Who you gonna call? Spirit Warriors! Dr. Pin is missing, and the Spirits are on the case. Putting their souls on the line for Tin Pin justice. Ghostbusters were unavailable if that was your first response to the question.


I have no idea what I wrote....

* * *

**Where in Shibuya is Dr. Pin?**

******Part 1:** Spirits Assemble!

"I'll see you there!"

_Click_

Neku's drowsy brain protested as his neck strained to lift his head from where it had so happily rested on his pillow, bed head consuming the whole of his hair. A sleepy blink and a surge of air came forth from him lungs, passing through his vocal cords only to come out as a depressed groan. He turned over sluggishly with a flop onto his back, closing his cell phone wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. He shifted his head to see his clock.

_It's only 7 in the morning… on a Saturday, he complained mentally._

He now regretted half hazarding a blind groping hand to grab his cell phone off his nightstand and answering with what was probably a barely audible mumbled 'hello'. He had just wanted to make it stop ringing that awful ring tone that Shiki had set his phone to (Eiji something? Well, the preening narcissist guy).

Neku should of just let it ring until his ears bled, rotted, and fell off with a sickening splat on his wooden floor, which it would stain in an everlasting memory of his misery. It would be a kinder fate than going out to face the idiocy the world had to offer.

Neku blinked at his train of thought. Maybe he was more emo than he initially thought.

And that thought just sent his mood spiralling down further.

* * *

_Ding Ding_

"Alright, Blue's here! The Spirit Warriors are almost all assembled!" Shooter cheered, fists pumping up enthusiastically into the air.

The moment Neku had just trudged into Ken Doi's ramen shop he was assaulted by loud bubbly noise. _It is far too early for this_, his brain whined at him. He felt any optimism he had for the day drop to near depletion when Shooter started adding his own footwork to the pumping fists, creating an odd bouncing dance that only a crazy person would do. _Not that I'm far off with that idea. I just have to convince the others as well. Maybe then I can go back to bed._

"Hey, anyone know where Pink and Black are?" asked Shiki, who appeared to be texting people on her cell, eyes focused on the screen with intense concentration. "I can't stay out too late, so I'd like to finish as soon as I can. There's a 777 show tonight that I need to get to." She frowned as her tone took on a fierce dark edge. "I also have a feeling that the Black Wraiths are going to be there early to scope out all best spots. That cannot happen. The White Maidens should get it. _This. Means. War! Nnnrrraaah!"_

"Black had some stuff to do, yo. But that's aight! The Beat wagon's here to plow through whateve needs plowing through. Booya!" He clenched a fist in front of his face in a confident display of power before craning his head somewhere behind him. "Yo! Where's the curry at? I mad rushed out this mornin' and am jus' starving." Beat's tummy growled in a agreement. "Hurry! I need my curry! Oh man, hurry curry, the fastest curry alive. I gotta work that into my act. Rhyme'll be proud. That shit is _tight._ "

"Pink said he was coming! And when he gets here we'll be united once more as Spirits who fight for a peaceful Tin Pin world!" Shooter's eyes sparkled. "No one will upset the balance of Tin Pin as long as we're around."

Neku wanted to smack his head against and possibly through the wall, but instead settled for closing his eyes in dismay. _Never mind, everyone in the crayon brigade is equally insane._

_Ding Ding._

Neku turned at the sound of footsteps, eyes opening in dread.

"Hee hee, did you all miss me?"

_Wait, that's a lie_. Neku stared in what had to be complete horror, a degree he didn't know existed as his eyes wanted to cower safely into his head and wash themselves with bleach. _There is no equality of insanity whenever he, the giggling devil incarnate, is around. _

"Pink! At last we've all assembled!"

"Hey Pink! That outfit is so totally you. I feel so left out! Why didn't I know that there were uniforms!"

"Yo man, what up? And what's with that box ya got?"

Joshua, AKA Pink, stood in the entrance way in all his glory… decked out in what his name suggested. He was a walking colour, wearing nothing but pink from head to toe.

Neku wondered idly to himself if he was perhaps a bit of a masochist. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away, no matter how painful it was. The calf high boots, buttoned shirt, fingerless gloves, and was that a _skirt?_ All of it was pink. There was even a heart on his shirt, with a rainbow in the middle of it all.

He smiled a smug smile that made Neku want to hit him, or at least shove a bag over his head. Twirling a strand of hair with his free hand he had the audacity to give Neku an amused look.

"Thank you Green, I'm glad I have your tasteful approval. When it comes to fashion you're always on the ball."

"Well, a girl has to if she wants to survive in Shibuya." Shiki gave it a slow once over, nodding with approval. "It suits you. The shade of pink and the cut compliment you well. Even a fashion idiot can appreciate what you've got on."

Joshua giggled, waving a hand in Neku's general direction. "I figured, after all, even Blue seems pleased. He's been staring non-stop since I've arrived."

"What?" Neku panicked. "No! That's no-"

"Oh, don't be shy dear," he cut him off effortlessly. "I'll be happy to give you a private showing later. Unless it can't wait and you'd rather do it now in the back~"

Was it wrong of Neku to want to physically entertain his thoughts of punching Joshua. In the face. _Repeatedly._ Until they'd need to do _DNA analysis to even identify his corpse_. He felt his clenched fist rising to strike when Joshua decided to give him a slow deliberate wink. His assault, unfortunately, too was cut off.

By Shiki and Beat freaking out in unison. Arms waving wildly.

"Bwaaah! Do this stuff on you own time! I plan on eating here, man!"

"But you shouldn't do it in private… I mean, you shouldn't do this stuff in the middle of an emergency!"

Joshua let out a sigh shrugging his shoulders, eyeing Neku with grating apologetic eyes. "Sorry Blue, it'll have to wait until later."

"Joshua! You-"

"And it's going to be much later if you keep refusing to call me Pink" Joshua reprimanded Neku. "Especially if you decide to do it in public. We have to hide our identities from now on, after all."

Neku blinked. "What?"

Joshua sighed again, in the way one would sigh at an idiot. "Oh Blue, have you no common sense? As a Spirit Warrior there are always responsibilities you must carry. Not only do we fight for Tin Pin justice, we must also keep our identities a secret. What kind of superhero goes around revealing their true identity?"

_Tin Pin justice? Superhero? You have got to be kidding me._ Neku felt his stomach, and his sanity drop to the depths of hell. _And if it really did happen_, he thought,_ it would be a kinder fate then what's coming_.

"So," continued Joshua, easily ignoring Neku's look of horror, "that's where these come into play." He held up the box he was carrying, pausing to display it.

"Come on man! Don't leave us hangin'! What's in the box?" Beat looked like a child the way he was eyeing the box, hopping foot to foot in jittery suspense.

"Why, our outfits of course? What kind of humanitarian would I be if I was so selfish as to be the only one in uniform? So, of course my warm heart took everyone into account. Free of charge." He giggled again. Only Neku was too depressed at the moment for it to grate on his nerves.

Neku also appeared to be the only one eyeing the chopsticks while mentally listing all the lethal ways he could harm Joshua.

Or himself, that worked too.

The next few moments for Neku were a bit of a haze. It was flashes of colours. Green and Yellow and Red. He remembered doing his best to try to slink away, but then there was the most irritating flash of pink and blue, a rough shove, and then… canned food?

"Wha-"

A giggle.

Neku turned on his heel.

And found true justification for his emo urges.

"My my Neku, what's with the deer-in-headlights look? We're in the back now~" Joshua's grin widened, taking a bold step into Neku's personal bubble. "I thought you wanted a private show, hee hee."

Taking a humiliating step back from lack of nerves (_I'm totally justified_, protested his mind), Neku racked his brain to hopefully change the subject. Though at this rate, taking in Joshua's smug I've-got-you-now look, maybe fleeing for his life would be a better option. Only Neku apparently took more steps then he realized and found himself backed up against a wall. He looked to his right…_ no no no_, a corner. He snapped his neck around to judge the distance to the door from his dark corner, but all he could see was Joshua, eyelids lowered lazily over purple eyes. There he was, just grinning like a Cheshire cat, lips spread wide allowing the white of teeth to peak through.

Neku felt his second option wither and die.

"O-oh… it's Neku now?" Was that a stutter? _No Neku, act a surly teen with attitude! He doesnt need to know you want to melt into the wall_! "What's with the change of the program now, after that big long lecture on how we're supposed to use our code names?"

Neku was proud of himself that he managed to cross his arms while twisting a flippant and board look into his features.

Pity that Joshua took that as a sign to step closer to Neku, leaning over him, without a single change of expression. The hand placed on the wall to the side of Neku's head felt like a lock clicking into place in whatever cage he was in.

"Ah, but Neku," he absolutely purred, voice lowering to a rich, hair raising tone. "When the normal everyday citizen is becoming the saviour of the town, behind those closed doors… that's such an _intimate moment_ they must _embrace._ It is at that time that there are no secrets and they are both sides of themselves at the same time. _Both of them together_."

Neku felt himself sinking into the wall, heart pounding erratically in his chest. Joshua seemed so big then, such a large presence towering over him. Purple irises just staring him through, the black of the pupil knowing something much larger then he could ever imagine.

And then it was gone, that over powering aura that Joshua radiated. Joshua had stepped back, hands on hips, face no longer warped and unsettling. Well, it was always unsettling, only now it was the normal one he wore. The one Neku wanted to punch.

"Now Neku, this is no time to be sitting around. I dragged you back here because Shiki's changing in the bathroom, Beats doing so while squatting behind the kitchen counter, and I believe Shooter is in the boy's bathroom." He feigned a hurt look. Neku wouldn't't let it fool him. "And you looked like you were going to leave instead of putting on your outfit. I went through so much trouble. The least you could do is wear it."

Neku got up from wear he squatting in the corner, suddenly realizing why Joshua seems so large at the time. He tucked his head down to hide the flush that burned hotly underneath the skin that sat high on his cheekbones.

He clenched his teeth down, hands balling into tight fists as the boy in front of him giggled.

_God damn giggling maniac! What the fuck was he trying to pull with me? _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He felt the voice rip out, tinged red and burning in anger.

"I'm afraid I don't know what I mean." Joshua replied, voice not missing a single airy and grating beat.

"You and your mind games! _I'm sick of them_! What are you playing at? You know what? I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of yours!"

"Such a drama queen, Neku. Besides, I should be the one annoyed. You just won't accept my kindness."

Disbelief. "What kindness?"

"Why, the outfit of course. How many times am I going to have to say this, Neku. You sure can be slow." He raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course I'm going to have to enforce a little bit of revenge for your rudeness. Just suck it up and put on your outfit. You wouldn't want to disappoint your fellow Spirits would you?"

_I just want this day to be over. Why can't this day end when I want it too?_

Joshua seemed to have read his mind. "You're not allowed to go home until whatever it is that Shooter needs us to do. So you might as well go with the flow. Unless, of course, you're just stalling to spend more time with me. Hee hee, is that it Neku? _I didn't know you cared quite that much_ about little ol' me."

Neku glared. "You're doing it again."

"I'm afraid I still don't know what you mean."

_Arrrg!_

"Look, just give me the outfit so I can get this day over. An extra second with you could drive me mental like the rest of you." He held out a hand, feeling oddly defeated.

"I could drive you mad with _something _within a few minutes, if you'd let me~"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, never mind. Let's get started, shall we?"

Lots of banging and yelps could be heard inside the ramen shop. This of course, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Spirits.

"Wow, those bro's know how to bring a party anywhere! They sound like they're having fun. Blue sure is lucky that Pink is taking good care of him!"

"But I wanted to see… no wait…"

"As long as I don't see it, I can eat. I don't know how pops does it, but this curry ramen is hella tasty, yo."

"Kids, we aren't even open yet."

* * *

"So Spirits! Now that we're finally assembled in uniform, we must set out on our destined journey! The balance of Tin Pin has once again been toppled! I know, that now we are like mere pinfeathers! New and just starting out! But together I know we can fly! Fly to the highest pinnacle! Are you with me Spirits!?"

Loud agreements followed.

Only Neku still mourned his outfit. Actually, it was more honest to say that he wanted to burn all their outfits. Build a ship and send them to the moon.

Shooter looked like a Power Ranger minus the helmet in his one piece getup. Only printed proudly on his chest was what looked like an explosion. He even had a new red wrap to tie around his head, and big clunky red boots as well. It kind of hurt to look at.

Shiki was probably the most reasonably dressed person there. She had various shades of green opposed to one eye damaging block of colour. Dark green boots, gloves and hat, with a light and pleasant green for the dress. Her dress pictured a needle and thread. Neku thought she was the only one that could probably walk out in public without having to hide her face in shame.

Beat… Beat… what was there to say other than the fact that he looked like he fell into a pit of radioactive goo the way he seemed to be glowing an unhealthy yellow. Neku couldn't even get a full look at him before his eyes told him that he might as well just look into the sun. Though he believes he made out an image of curry, of all things, printed on his tank top.

As for his own outfit, Joshua was going to die. He was going to choke and hang him with his with his own entrails. And he'd laugh as blood seeped down Joshua's body, mouth _shut up_ for once . He would. He'd…

"What's wrong Blue? You don't look so hot bro," said Shooter.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just filling his role of the emo Spirit. He's just getting himself into _character!_ Isn't that right?"

_Joshua… you…._

Joshua had some seriously fucking weird kicks. His clothes weren't that weird stylistically, that was true… but all the added things. Black anger licked at his stomach as he felt himself bristle. The black nail polish (with dots of blue on it, for it was an important loyalty to his true colour, claimed Joshua), black eyeliner, a fake tear drop on his face? And his shirt pictured a crying frowny face, and an arm showing you the proper way to slit your wrist.

_It's down the road, not across the street, after all._

It should've been instructions on how to slit throats, he could use that right now.

"All these threads are sick, yo? I'm diggin' it!"

"Thanks Pink, these fit perfectly. Today is gonna be awesome," chirped Shiki.

_And it doesn't weird you out that he knew all our measurements perfectly?_

"Careful planning went into it, Green. After all, we symbolize the greatest forces of Shibuya."

Neku choked.

"Red is energy and passion for dreams. Green is fashion, for in Shibuya, your clothes make who you are. Yellow is the hunger we all share for expanding our own worlds. I, of course, am love, for love is so very important for youth. And Blue represents all the teen angst that they must overcome. The true battle that can make or break you. So you see, I took careful consideration into these clothes."

_Don't you mean serious bullshit? Whatever, might as well end this as soon as possible…_

"Um, so why exactly are we all here?"

"Oh yeah! Spirits! I have terrible news!"

Neku winced as Shooters voice raised several decibels.

"Dr. Pin's gone! He's been pin napped!"

~End Part 1. Stay tuned next week folks for the next installment of Tin Pin Warriors!~

* * *

And when I say next week I mean one day if my brain comes back to me.


End file.
